


Slurp!

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, suit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Shinji gets lost in the mirror world after trying to stop a fight.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Slurp!

No matter how hard he tried to keep up, the three figures ahead kept disappearing just out of Shinji’s line of sight. Shinji wasn’t even entirely sure how big the mirror world was, but they couldn’t go too far, right? What if they ran out of reflective surfaces to jump into?

“Ren...!” There, beyond a thicket of trees, Shinji saw the flutter of a cape.

Just how far did he plan on chasing Asakura and Kitaoka?! They were gonna run out of time!

“Hey, Ren!!” Shinji shoved past a few bushes, head turning sharply left and right as he pushed on, heeled boots smooshing down into wet, overgrown grass. They had definitely gone this way.

Right?

Shinji swallowed, putting a hand to the tree he was next to for balance as he kept his eyes peeled for any of the three.

“Kitaoka! Asa--” No, he wasn’t going to call out for that guy, after all. Pushing away from the tree, Shinji took several steps forward into a little clearing, wobbling a little as his feet sank slowly with each step he took. They had definitely run through here, there were footsteps embedded in the soft, mushy grass.

A sharp snapping noise caught his attention and he paused, upper half turning to look around.

He was alone, though.

No monsters, no Riders...

Should he just go back? Ren was always talking about how he could handle himself in fights, about how he didn’t need help...

No, no! What if Ren got hurt? What if someone got hurt?

It was only after deciding to push on that Shinji, when attempting to raise his leg, realized his feet were stuck and he was slowly sinking in the grass, which had thick layers of mud beneath.

“Eh?! Seriously??” Shinji tugged and tugged, upper half wiggling as he tried to loosen his feet. They were nearly covered in mud and grass, barely moving as he worked to lift one after the other.

Was this quicksand?!

No, no, there was no sand!

But he was starting to sink...

He gave another fruitless tug on his legs and then reached out, grabbing for a low hanging branch. Luckily it was both thick and surprisingly bendy, and with Shinji’s small stature, it was easy to hold onto for support as he wiggled himself out of the muddy grass inch by inch until he was free from potential death by mud.

Sighing to himself, he continued to hug the branch, carefully walking himself off of the squishy patch.

That was close...

Still holding onto the branch, Shinji cast an annoyed glance back to the clearing. No wonder they had just run through without stopping. Well, luckily Shinji had been able to grab onto the branch!  
The strange, almost leathery branch...

Leathery? Where... tree branches leathery?

Shinji blinked, lowering his head as he felt something wrap around his waist, and suddenly he was hoisted up into the air.

“Wah!”

He grabbed at the thing around his waist, realizing that it was the branch itself. Rather quickly several more lowered down from seeming nowhere, tendrils curling around his wrists and separating them over his head as he struggled.

“H-hey, hey let go!” Was this seriously happening? Now, when he couldn’t even reach his cards?!

Below him, the ground began to shift and crumble, giving away as something large and muddy surfaced from under the grass, and Shinji was lowered. He blinked, biting his lip nervously as he came face to face with some giant monster.

“U-uh... um... please... let me down?” His mask obscured his face, but he still forced an awkward little smile on his face as he tugged on his arms.

Before he could do or say anything else, slimy tentacles were climbing up his legs, wriggling around and latching on to his thighs, forcing his legs apart before they began to rub and caress the front and back of his lower half. Shinji yelped, his cheeks burning bright red as he began to struggle wildly again.

“H-hey, stop it! That’s-- that’s--!” Everywhere they touched they left warm, goopy residue behind, making Shinji’s thighs and waist wet and sticky as they slithered and rubbed. A small moan bubbled from his throat as one of the tentacles pressed up between his legs from behind, and he cursed himself, unable to not react as small shivers of pleasure crawled up his spine.

“Stop... g-get away!” Tentacles crawled across his belly, poking and prodding at the armor that covered his chest for several moments before they retracted, and all of a sudden something large and solid smashed painfully into his chest. Shinji cried out, the wind knocked from him as he fell backwards limply, the tentacles the only thing that kept him from dropping to the ground.

Then, the tendrils were back, curling and picking at his armor until an awful snapping sound echoed throughout the clearing as his chest plate was broken, chunks ripped off and dropped to the ground below. Shinji groaned in pain, forcing his eyes open just in time to see two tentacles slithering into a tear in his suit. A gasp of fear escaped him as they effortlessly tore the cloth, more tentacles worming their way up to the entryway and sliding inside against his skin.

“N-no, stop!” He could feel them everywhere, not a single limb free of slime as the tentacles worked, one tearing his suit downwards while two nudged against his chest, pointed ends splitting open to reveal strange, tongued suction cups that immediately closed around his nipples. Shinji whined, the feeling too strange to comprehend as they began to suck and flick, making him release a confused moan.

“No... no, no, no, stop!” One of the tentacles had wrapped around his cock, pumping gently along with the suctioning on his chest. Shinji couldn’t help but mewl, his body tense and hips leaning up to the touch despite his disgust towards the situation. He blinked back tears, teeth gritting as he bit his lip. He didn’t want to give into it, he couldn’t!

Shinji struggled weakly, letting out a small noise of fear as a large tentacle rose up to the tear where he was exposed, prodding carefully at his entrance. Slick and hot, there was little resistance as it began to slide into him, and Shinji wasn’t able to hold back the tears as it began to wriggle inside him, stretching as it slid deeper bit by bit, penetrating him against his will, before suddenly, it plunged deep, making Shinji scream as it began to thrust in and out. It’s pace, at first ruthless, suddenly abruptly slowed, gentle and firm as it stroked his insides to tease before picking up pace again and slamming up as far as possible.

Shinji cried, fists clenched tight. He had bitten his lip so hard he could taste blood, but that was the least of his problems at the moment.

“G-- _Ahhh_ , please, i-it... Hurts... it hurts!” He had never done this before...! Shinji was panting, trying to keep himself from both devolving into pure hysterics, or giving in and letting it do what it wanted with no fight. He strained in the mess of tentacles, nearly able to close his legs before they were once more ripped open and secured, legs bent and knees nearly higher than his chest as the tentacle continued to pound into him.

A rough moan was torn from him as the tentacle curled in him, thrusting hard in time with the tentacle around his cock. If it kept going, then Shinji wasn't going to be able to take it; he could already feel himself about to burst and it wasn’t going to last much--

Shinji let out a started cry as he came, and both the tentacles at his nipples and around his cock pulled gently on him, stroking until he was a limp, shivering mess in their grasp. A small noise of relief left him as the tentacle inside him stilled, and Shinji felt himself lowered to the ground.

Was it done?

He swallowed, lips slick with saliva and face wet from tears and condensation that had formed inside his helmet. His knees had just touched the ground when the tentacle around his waist began to unfurl and he slumped forward on both hands, trembling in pain as the tentacle inside him slowly pulled out.

It was leaving...

He ripped one of the tentacles off his wrists and began to crawl forward, sniffling as he kicked at the tendrils. He needed to escape as fast as possible!

“R-re--” He froze, swallowing down Ren’s name. No, he couldn’t rely on someone who wasn’t even here to begin with. He needed to escape with his own strength.

A tentacle launched forward, wrapping around his ankle as several more crawled up to his chest again. Before he could react, there was a light clack below him as his Advent Deck was knocked free from his belt by one of the tentacles and his transformation came undone, rendering him even more vulnerable as the tentacle around his ankle yanked him back. He cursed, fists closing around chunks of grass as the tentacle first tried to pull him up, before lowering his leg. Another tentacle lashed out, and something sharp pricked his neck as the monster gave a harsh growl.

Shinji’s hand flew to his neck in horror; what the hell was that?

Did it just poison him?!

As quickly as it had come, the panic flooding through him suddenly turned, rolling over into soft calm as the tentacles began to swarm him again, attaching gently to his nipples with gentle, soothing suction motions that had Shinji’s arms shaking as he tried to support himself.

“W-wait... sto- _ah!_ Wait...” They were so gently on him, little tongues inside flicking and curling around each little nub while other tentacles wound around his wrists and pulled his arms behind his back, pushing him forward towards a larger, thicker tentacle that began to prod against his lips until it managed to slip inside, muffling Shinji’s slowed protests as it filled his mouth.

Behind him, the tentacle that had pulled out began to press back in, this time joined by several others, and Shinji let out pleased whimper as they began to thrust their way inside of him with slow, deliberate thrusts, stretching him and making him feel ways he couldn’t describe.

All too quickly, Shinji’s vision was spinning as the sensations grew more intense. He moaned into the tentacle, eyes closing and neck arching back, beginning to suck on the tentacle as the foul, slimy fluid coating the surface began to turn sweet.

What was happening...? All of a sudden, Shinji didn’t want to fight it.

It wasn’t even that he didn’t have the strength, he just… didn’t want to.

The tentacle in his mouth pulled out and he let out a needy whine, mouth painfully empty. The tentacle gave his cheek a stroke and he chased it with his lips as though to coax it back in, but the tentacle was lowering down, giving teasing flicks to his hardening erection.

A small laugh felt his lips as his hips shifted and his head fell back, rocking against the teasing and tentacles that fucked him. He had never felt so wonderful, so good and full before; the tentacles were pounding into him, pushing up deep and making little bulges in his abdomen. He wanted more, needed more, he could hardly even register the sound of falling sand as one of his feet began to disintegrate, falling apart bit by bit.

“More... harder, harder, please!” God, he needed this. He needed it more than he’s ever needed anything his whole life. Shinji whimpered, the tentacles inside of him shifting and winding around one another to form a larger, more solid mass as they continued slam into him, making his body jerk forward while he was held in place.

He was so lost in it all he didn’t even register the sound of boots and the sound of metal slicing through meat as several tentacles loosened around him. He sagged forward, letting out a needy mewl, not hearing the voice that called his name.

“Kido! Kido, get up, we need to go!” Gloved hands grabbed for him, and there was another shriek from the monster as the tentacles were suddenly pulled from him. He twisted, letting out a pained cry from the loss as he struggled against arms that pulled him up.

“No... no, please, wait, stop! I don’t wanna!” He struggled, unable to support himself as bits and pieces of his legs continued to fall apart into nothingness.

“Put me down!” The arms tightened around him, and he heard an annoyed growl.

“Kido, knock it off! Don’t make me leave you here!” Tears burned his eyes; he was being dragged from the clearing, away from the tentacles as a massive bat dive at the monster. He should have recognized it, but his mind was hazy and filled with despair, pain beginning to filter in with violent pangs as his legs, and parts of his arms now began to fade away.

Then, those strong arms scooped him up, and all Shinji could do was reach back for the clearing, lost, as he was taken from the woods.

He later woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, curled up in his bed. He grimaced, sore all over and confused.

When had he gone to bed?

No, it had been morning last time he remembered...

Slowly, he was about to sit up when he felt his rear throb violently. He gasped, his cheeks flushing dark as he settled himself back down on his side, hugging a giant stuffed dumpling to his chest.

Memories began to flicker in through his mind as he tried to remember what had happened; chasing Ren and the others, getting lost, some monster with tentacles--

Shinji’s hand flew to his mouth as he squeaked in horror.

He didn’t even have time to comprehend the embarrassment before the door slammed open, and in stomped Ren. He stopped in the doorway, and their eyes met for half a second before he spun around. He was about to march right back out when Shinji called his name.

“Ro-- Ren!” He propped himself up on his elbow, cheeks flushing red.

“... What?” Ren had definitely stuttered just now, hadn’t he?

Shinji looked to the floor, trying to conjure words he wanted to say. It was all so difficult to even comprehend, let alone acknowledge, but...

He looked up again, somewhat surprised to see Ren was looking back at him, inky eyes trying to hide concern.

“... Thank you.” Shinji swallowed, forcing the words out. It felt strange to talk; his voice was hoarse from all the yelling.

Ren swallowed, pink beginning to tinge his cheeks.

“I didn’t do anything--”

“No, you saved me! You saved me, so...” Tears began to burn in Shinji’s eyes again, the wood floor blurring as he looked back down. He had been so scared...

Shinji hugged the dumpling pillow a little tighter, and Ren made a little noise, seeming unsure of how to respond.

Suddenly, he pulled a little bat plush from his pocket and chucked it at Shinji. It bounced off his head and rolled onto the bed.

“Hey--!!”

“Go back to sleep, your body still needs rest.” Despite the show of aggression, Ren’s voice was soft, somewhat relieved sounding. Shinji sank back down and gave a little nod, a small smile forming on his lips as he watched Ren disappear from the doorway.

After he was sure he would be alone, Shinji shifted and reached for the bat, shoving it between his chest and the dumpling pillow to cuddle as he closed his eyes and snuggled back up into the warmth and safety of his bed.


End file.
